Mon Fils, Ma Bataille
by Luiyna
Summary: Un divorce ce n'est jamais simple. Mais lorsque la célébrité s'en mêle, c'en devient d'autant plus compliqué... Bill Kaulitz va en faire l'amère découverte...


Une OS que j'ai écrite il y a un moment (puisque je l'ai écrit avant le concert des Tokio Hotel au PDP xD) Je me suis servie de la célèbre chanson de Daniel Balavoine "Mon Fils, Ma Bataille" comme fil conducteur de cette OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Disclaimer : C'est histoire est pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits réels serait pure coïncidence.

* * *

><p><span>3 Janvier 2012<span>

Ça fait déjà quelques jours que ce procès dure, je n'en peux plus… Mon frère a beau être là derrière-moi ainsi que mes deux amis, je craque et commence à pleurer en silence…

_« Je t'écoute démonter ma vie, en pleurant »_

Tous les regards naviguent sans arrêt de toi à moi, de moi à Darren, de Darren à toi. De temps en temps des murmures parviennent à mon oreille mais ils ne couvrent pas le son de ta voix. Ta voix dont les mots ne cessent de résonner dans ma tête. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Toi et moi nous étions si heureux. Je n'ose même pas te regarder car les souvenirs de nos journées et de nos nuits ensembles me reviennent en mémoire. Tout ça m'embrouille encore plus, je comprends encore moins comment tu peux me faire ça, toi qui disais tant m'aimer…

_« Si j'avais su qu'un matin, je serai là, sali, jugé, sur un banc, par l'ombre d'un corps, que j'ai serré si souvent »_

Et dire que c'est pour celui qui devait nous rendre encore plus heureux que nous nous déchirons… Ce petit bout de rien qui représente tant pour nous, pour moi.

_« Pour un enfant »_

Mais c'est toi qui nous as abandonnés… C'est toi qui es partie, et tu reviens maintenant pour tenter de m'arracher ce petit être, ce petit bout de moi… Après 3 ans sans nouvelles, sans rien.

_« Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie »_

Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé…

*** Flash-back ***

15 Septembre 2007

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an déjà que nous étions ensembles, nous nous étions rencontrés en France lors d'une de nos premières prestations dans ton pays. Ça a été comme un coup de foudre entre nous, mais je n'aimais pas précipiter les choses et agir sur un coup de tête, toi non plus, de plus il y avait cette barrière de la langue. Alors nous avons appris à nous connaître avant, nous avons chacun pris des cours de la langue de l'autre sans se le dire, nous sommes devenus amis avant toutes choses, avant de devenir plus…

Ce soir-là nous venions à peine de rentrer d'une promo à Paris avec le groupe, tu vivais avec nous dans l'appartement. Tu es venue doucement te blottir contre moi, m'enlaçant de tes bras et déposant de doux baiser dans mon cou. Tu m'as encore répété que j'étais le meilleur à tes yeux, que tu m'appréciais pour mes qualités mais que tu m'aimais vraiment pour mes défauts, tu disais que c'était ce qui faisait que j'étais moi…

_« S'ils savaient que pour toi, avant de tous les chanteurs j'étais le plus grand »_

Bien sûr nous avions des doutes, est-ce que nous pourrions vivre ensemble avec ma célébrité ? Les journaux et les fans n'étaient même pas au courant pour nous, pourrions-nous supporter le poids de ma notoriété sur nos épaules ? Tu avais peur d'être comparée à une conquête comme le sont toutes les filles tournants autour de mon frère, j'avais beau tenter de te rassurer mais tu n'avais qu'une idée en tête…

_« Et que c'est pour ça, que tu voulais un enfant »_

Tu disais que c'était le seul moyen pour que tout soit officiel, que nous ayons un vrai lien plus qu'un mariage… Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que tu m'en parlais, que tu n'avais que ça en bouche. Tu disais qu'ensemble nous serions de bons parents, qu'il valait mieux avoir un enfant tôt pour pouvoir être avec lui le plus longtemps possible… Tes projets d'avenir me faisaient tant rêver que ce soir-là j'ai cédé.

21 Juin 2008

Sans nul doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ce soir nous avions ce fameux concert au Parc des Princes, devant près de 50 000 personnes pour nous applaudir ! C'est aussi le jour où, après 9 mois d'attente, un nouvel être naissait, un beau petit garçon né tôt le matin.

_« __Bi__en sûr c'est elle qui l'a porté »_

Nous avions décidé de donner notre deuxième prénom à notre enfant, selon que ça serait une petite toi, ou un petit moi. C'est un petit bout de moi qui est né, nous l'avons donc prénommé Darren. Je ne sais pas qui de la famille était le plus heureux; entre nous deux comblés de bonheur d'être parents, mon frère excité à l'idée de devenir tonton, mes parents inondés par la joie d'être grands-parents, ou mes deux amis touchés de se voir attribuer le rôle de ses parrains…

9 Août 2008

Saint Amour, quelle ironie tu ne trouves pas ? C'est le jour où tu nous as abandonnés, Darren et moi… Juste ce petit mot griffonné à la va-vite : "Je ne supporte plus tout ça, tu sauras mieux t'en occuper que moi…" Tout le monde avait tenté de me rassurer, à commencer par ma mère, qui affirmait que toutes les mères connaissent cette période de doute où elles ne savent pas si elles sauront être de bonnes mères, et que ce phénomène était accentué pour toi car tu devais gérer le stress de ma vie en plus. Nous pensions tous que tu reviendrais quand tu aurais fait le point, lorsque tu t'apercevrais que nous te manquions… Tu es revenue, oh ça oui… Mais pas parce que nous te manquions, et seulement après 3 ans… J'ai dû l'élevé seul, menant de front ma carrière et mes devoirs de père. Ça n'a pas été tous les jours faciles, mais ma famille était là pour m'aider à assurer l'avenir de mon fils.

_« C'est moi qui lui construis sa vie lentement »_

Mais le soir quand je me retrouvais seul dans cette chambre où nous avions si souvent fait qu'un, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes en pensant à nous. Tu as manqué tant de choses de la vie de Darren. J'ai été le seul à apprécier qu'il fasse enfin ses nuits complètes, tu ne l'as pas vu crapahuter à quatre pattes à travers tout l'appartement, tu ne lui as pas donné la main pour qu'il fasse ses premiers pas, tu n'as pas soigné ses premières égratignures, tu n'as pas entendu ses premiers mots, il n'a jamais pu t'appeler maman… et tu voudrais qu'aujourd'hui il oublie ta longue absence ?

_« L'absence a ses torts, que rien ne défend »_

*** Fin du Flash-back ***

3 Janvier 2012

Les heures passent dans ce tribunal et se ressemblent, tu racontes notre vie… ou plutôt ce que tu veux bien leur en dire. Tu continues à me dénigrer encore et encore. Tu oses dire que je ne peux pas l'élever, que cet enfant a besoin d'amour, d'une mère, d'une situation stable… Tu dis que tout ça je ne suis pas en mesure de lui apporter, que la vie que je mène est loin d'être sûre… que mon succès est aléatoire…

_« Tu leur dis que mon métier, c'est du vent, qu'on ne sait pas ce que je serai, dans un an »_

Mais l'élever seul c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant 3 ans ! Il a toujours vécu dans cette situation, et j'ai toujours fait passer Darren avant le travail ! J'essaye d'être le plus souvent présent pour lui, il n'avait déjà pas sa mère à ses côtés je ne voulais pas le priver de père. Malgré tout ce que tu pourras bien leur raconter, Darren a toujours été heureux avec moi. Il a toujours été entouré de tout l'amour dont il avait besoin et même plus ! D'ailleurs ça se voit sur son visage quand il se tourne vers moi.

_« Tout ce qu'elle peut dire sur moi, n'est rien à côté du sourire qu'il me tend »_

Je ne te laisserais pas me l'enlever. C'est mon fils, pas le tien ! Tu l'as abandonné, tu m'as abandonné, tu nous as abandonnés… Tu n'es rien pour lui, juste celle qui l'a porté et qui l'a laissé à peine plus d'un mois plus tard pour refaire ta vie sans lui, sans moi, sans nous…

_« C'est mon fils ma bataille, fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille »_

Tu ne peux pas décider quand tu veux t'occuper de ton fils, être parent c'est à plein temps. Comment te faire confiance ? Personne ne peut être sûr que tu n'abandonneras pas de nouveau ton rôle de mère. Voir Darren un week-end sur deux, n'être avec lui que pendant certaines vacances scolaires, ne le voir que quand tu le décideras, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre… et si tu as pu en arriver là, tu ne m'aideras pas à voir mon fils, tu t'arrangeras pour que mon tour de garde soit exactement quand ma carrière m'y empêchera, tu veux me détruire, à présent je l'ai bien compris. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu ne pourras pas amadouer les juges et les mettre de ton côté. Je dirais la vérité, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, rien à cacher.

_« Les juges et les lois, ça m'fait pas peur »_

Personne ne m'arrêtera. Darren est mon fils et il restera à mes côtés. Je suis prêt à tout tenter pour garder mon fils auprès de moi, comme il l'a toujours été. Aucun d'entre vous n'est en droit de me retirer Darren. Je refuse de le voir s'éloigner de moi. Il fait partie de ma vie depuis plus de 3 ans, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé quand tu es partie. Personne ne peut m'enlever mon fils.

_« Je vais tout casser, si vous touchez, au fruit de mes entrailles, fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille »_

Je ne nie pas le fait que tu aies eu des problèmes, je suis prêt à te pardonner ton départ, je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance de faire partie de notre vie, mais tu ne peux pas sous prétexte d'être celle qui l'a porté pendant 9 mois venir me retirer celui qui partage ma vie depuis 3 ans.

_« C'est mon enfant »_

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)<p> 


End file.
